Finally Being Happy
by CrazyForReading
Summary: A one shot about finding happiness. DGCain. Do not read if you like Ahamo! Redone and reposted. Please read, new story is on chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is my first real story just for fun. Please go easy on me, since I have NO idea what I am doing. I love any feedback – of any kind. Please be honest, I need all the help I can get!**

**This is basically me ranting. It has nothing to do with the movie, just a little AU thing that popped into my head. Do not read this if you like Ahamo!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Absolutely nothing! **

There. She finally said it to them. "I'm in, uh um, love. With Cain, I mean Wyatt" DG said, monotonously.

The look of shock on her fathers face made poor little DG shiver in fear, and hide behind her protector – her love – her Mr. Cain.

The Queen was ecstatic. Her youngest daughter was happy. That was all she ever wanted. She began to mentally figure out what to do next – messages hade to be sent out telling the people of the OZ about this. She was sure that everyone would be thrilled, a princess marrying a now famous war hero – now wait, she couldn't get ahead of herself.

DG was scared. Her father was fuming. Her mother was absently staring out the window, with an unreadable expression on her face. Cain was trying to hold still – in response to her shaking up against him.

"You will do no such thing" said King Ahamo, "He is not suitable for you. The people of the OZ will not respect the royal family if you dare to be with that… that… low life."

Cain was furious at Ahamo. He did not deserve that. "I helped save the OZ, your OZ that you ran from and left to the witch to destroy. I love your daughter, and if we want to be together – it's up to us! You can't control her anymore, DG is an adult and will make her own decisions."

"DG is still a little girl. She needs someone to tell her what to do. She is not old enough to make these kinds of decisions." Ahamo screamed – only inches from Cain's now stony face.

DG was hiding in Cain's back, her hands wrapped tight around his middle and silently sobbing on his light green shirt – ironically her favorite of all 15 of them. There were no thoughts running through her head, except the fact that her now hysterical father had turned and was yelling at her now. She felt violently sick – how could her father be turning on her. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears – like a swarm of bees around her head.

From the corner of the room came a strong, confident voice. "Enough of this" said the Queen. "There will be no more yelling. We will discuss this like royalty, not children."

"There will be no discussion, this is not happening" exclaimed Ahamo. His mind set in stone.

DG jumped at the sound of her father's voice. It was all too familiar. She had been in the OZ for three months, and had gotten all of her memories back. Or so she had thought. She nearly collapsed as the last of her memory came, being shoved into her mind –flashing before her eyes:

_A year before she was sent away, a five annual old DG was crying. Her father had taken her to an unused research room and was lecturing her – as punishment for her disobedience. She had been looking at the big books in the library, and while taking one down – an entire shelf had fallen on top of her. Her father came rushing in at the sound, as well as her mother. After her mother had made sure she was ok, she went back to their sitting room to finish entertaining their guests. Her father took her for a walk and ended up on the other side of the house in the research room. Ahamo started talking about not going where she was not allowed, and how to behave and was talking very low. DG had always been a sensitive kid, and sensed the rage boiling up inside her father. As she started sobbing in response to him, Ahamo got upset she was not listening and began to get furious. He was talking louder only inches from her face – which made young DG cry even harder, although she tried as hard as she could to not show weakness. Unfortunately they were on the other side of the very large house and no one could hear her becoming hysterical. After what seemed like thirty minutes later, and her father repeating his lecture twice because she refused to answer his questions, she was left alone to find her way back to her room. _

DG fell onto the floor, and stared – shocked at her father. She also remembered that this lecturing – also known as screaming - had happened an unaccountable number of times when she was little, over every little thing. As she comprehended what she remembered, she got even more shocked. Who in their right mind would lecture a child until they cried – for being nothing but a child.

Staring up at Ahamo, the Queen looked disappointed at her husband. "That has been quite enough. Now I have the proof that you are a cruel cruel man." She then turned to DG, "I am so sorry my angel, that I did not believe you as a child when you told me all of this. I see what you mean about your father now."

DG, shocked for the umpteenth time today stuttered, "Wwwhhat?"

"Yes," said her mother sadly, " you told me this when you were a child, but I did not realize how bad it was – I'm sorry, but I had to look into your memories to make sure you were not being harmed just now."

Ahamo looked stunned. " You could not possibly be taking her side? I am your husband you must obey me."

The Queen of the OZ looked straight at her husband, " How dare you do this to your own child. I am ordering to leave the OZ at once, and while you are at it sign these divorce papers. They are the same ones that you would have gotten, had you not been forced to flee of so many annuals ago. This is my home and my OZ, you just married into it. You were never ready for this kind of power. Leave now. Go back to the otherside, for if you are seen here again, you will be caught by my army and put in jail, all on my order. I have put up with you for far too long."

Ahamo looked around the room, staring intensely at Cain – who had been looking very confused at DG this entire time. "This is your fault Cain, and you will pay for it dearly" said the former King of the OZ as he left never to come back on his threat, like all cowards.

Cain was utterly shocked at this crazy turn of events. He would not have believed it, had he not seen it for himself. The queen had thrown away her husband. There would be a celebration all over the OZ when word got out. The King was not liked by the people of the OZ, and they would be glad to be rid of him.

The Queen, now visibly relaxed spoke to her youngest daughter " Now you and Mr. Cain can be happy. That was all I ever wanted for you. If you want to tell Azkadellia the news, I am sure she will be happy, about everything." She smiled warmly at her daughter and Cain, happy no one else will stand in their way of happiness.

DG and Cain slowly nodded, still stunned, and said thank you to the Queen and gave her a hug. They left to find Azkadellia, who was in her room.

"She did what??" Azkadellia yelled. Unbeknownst to both DG and Cain she was happy for her mother. Azkadellia had known her mother had been unhappy for a very long time with her over-controlling husband.

DG and Cain were shocked to find, only a millisecond later, that they were being bear hugged by Azkadellia. Finally she let go and asked, "Now that that mess is over, what else did you want to tell me?" She looked quizzically at her little sister.

"Well…" DG started, "me and Wyatt here are sort of together."

After a long pause, Cain answered Azkadellia's unasked question, "and yes, we are in love."

Both sisters laughed at Cain, and knew that eventually he would fit into their crazy family just perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. So this is my second try at this story. Hopefully it is better than my first one. I really want an honest opinion of my writing, so please review. Thanks for reading (hopefully) ! **

There. She had finally said it. She told them that she was dating, and in love. She thought she was ready for what ever they were going to say. Nothing could keep her and her love apart. Noticing only now, in the silence, how close he was standing behind her, their hands clasped tightly together.

He loved her. She was the one who saved him from his nightly nightmares, made him laugh, and was there whenever he needed to talk. He would stand beside her no matter what. Squeaking her hand, he was reassuring her that they could get through anything.

His little girl. The one who had died. Who he let die. The one he had to send away. He had to protect her. He needed to protect her. She was making a mistake. This man, he was a mistake. He had already told her all of this the day after the witch was destroyed, and she did not listen to him. It had been three months. How could she do this behind his back. He needed to put a stop to this, before it went any further. As all of these thoughts were running through his head, he became more and more furious. Not realizing it, his face became as red as a tomato and his breathing became heavy.

DG was ready for a fight. She had planned everything in her head. Had thought about everything that might be said, and she was ready. Taking comfort that Cain was right next to her, one hand in hers and the other on her shoulder, she felt ready to face the world.

The Queen was ecstatic, nearly bursting inside with joy. Unfortunately, since being the queen, she had been forced to control her emotions and actions. Now, with so many annuals of being proper, only her sparkling eyes gave away her joy. Her youngest daughter found the man she would be with forever. The spark between them was unmistakable. That same spark had been between her and Ahamo when they first met. Sadly the spark they shared had been gone between her and Ahamo for many years. All she ever wanted was happiness, both for her and her daughters.

DG began to get worried. She saw her father fuming, and her mother absently staring out the window with an unreadable expression on her face. Cain started to get anxious, and cleared his throat a few times.

"This is unacceptable" said King Ahamo, pacing the room threateningly. "He is not a suitable match for you. The people of the OZ will not respect our family if you dare to be with someone of a lower class. I have spent years grooming you to become the next queen. Your reputation is on the line here."

Cain let go of DG's hand and took a few steps forward. He knew he did not deserve that. "I helped save the OZ, your OZ. The OZ that you ran from and left to the witch to destroy. I love your daughter, and if we want to be together – it's up to us!" Cain, fuming now, walked right in front of Ahamo who had stopped pacing at the sound of Cain's forceful ranting. "You can't control her anymore, DG is an adult and will make her own decisions" Cain finished, as he felt DG walk up to him and put her hand in his, supporting him.

"DG is still my little girl. She needs someone to tell her what to do. She is not old enough to make these kinds of decisions. I know what is best for her, and that is not you." Ahamo screamed – only inches from Cain's now stony face.

DG was appalled. How could her father think so little of her? This was her life, and she could do what she wanted. Who cares about what other people thought. She just wanted to be happy. She was so shocked and appalled she spaced out, there were no thoughts running through her head and no sound. As she looked up, she saw her father's lips moving, apparently it was her turn to be screamed at. Suddenly, she felt violently sick – how could her father be turning on her. As the blood began pounding in her ears – like a swarm of bees in her head – the rage began to build inside of her.

From the corner of the room came a strong, confident voice. "Enough" said the Queen, turning to face her family. The disappointment in her face amplified towards her husband.

Ahamo was shocked. Everything was falling apart. No one was listening to him. Turning to DG he exclaimed, "How could you do this to me. You are a failure. You will never amount to anything if you stay with that man!"

DG jumped at the sound of her father's voice. It seemed way too familiar. She had been in the OZ, and thought she had gotten all of her memories back. Falling ungracefully to the floor on her knees, DG grasped her head in pain as the last of her memories came. The memories that had been repressed were being shoved forcefully into her mind –flashing right before her eyes.

_A year before she was sent away, a five annuls old DG was crying. Her father had taken her to an unused research room and was lecturing her – as punishment for her disobedience. She had been looking at the big old books in the library, the ones she had been told were off limits but she was drawn to them, and while taking one down an entire shelf had fallen on top of her. The loud bang frightened the little girl, and she started to cry. Her father came rushing in at the sound, as well as her mother. After the Queen made sure she was not hurt, she went back to the sitting room to entertaining their guests. The king said they would talk about what happened, so they went for a walk long walk and ended up on the other side of the house in the aforementioned research room. Ahamo kneeled down to DG's level and started talking on about not going where she was not allowed, and how to behave and everything that she was doing wrong, was talking scarily low and slow. Since DG had always been a super sensitive kid, she sensed the rage boiling up right below the surface of her father. Her eyes began to get wet, but from years of practice her eyes stared directly into her father's, not blinking, as she forced her face in to a stony grimace, make easier only by holding her breath. As Ahamo talked more, he made himself even more furious. He began talking louder, only inches from DG's face. She tried as hard as she could to not show any weakness, but eventually had to breathe, which forced her to start sobbing uncontrollably. Unfortunately for her they were on the other side of the very large house and no one could hear her becoming hysterical, and her father screaming at her. After what seemed like ages, and Ahamo repeating his lecture twice because she refused to answer his questions, she was left alone to find her way back to her room with her favorite pink dress salty wet with tears._

DG fell completely onto the floor, and stared – shocked at her father. Even more shocked there was no look of concern on his face, just anger and annoyance. She also remembered that this lecturing – known by those close to him as screaming – had happened an unaccountable number of times when she was little, over every little thing that happened. As she comprehended what she remembered, she got even more shocked. Who in their right mind would lecture a child until they cried – for being nothing but a child.

Staring up at Ahamo, the Queen looked remarkably disappointed at her husband. "That has been quite enough out of you. This had been going on for far too long and far too many people have been receiver of his wrath." She then turned to DG, "I am so sorry, my angel, that I did not do something sooner. This will end today."

DG, shocked for the umpteenth time today, looked at her mother confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well," said her mother sadly "I have known for a long time that your father has a short temper. He has many times gone too far, and I am going to put a stop to the terror he has caused the OZ."

Ahamo looked stunned. "You could not possibly be talking like this? I am your husband and you must obey me. What I say is final."

The Queen of the OZ looked straight into the eyes of her husband, "How dare you force your temper on your own child and the people of the OZ. I am ordering you to leave the OZ at once. This is my home and my OZ, you just married into it. You were never ready for this kind of power, but I loved you and trusted you – now I know that was a mistake. Leave now. Go back to the otherside, for if you are seen here again you will be caught and put in jail. Everyone here has put up with you for too long."

Ahamo looked around the room, staring intensely at Cain – who had been looking very confused, but was relieved the Queen was on his side, this entire time. "This is your fault Cain, and you will pay for it dearly" said the former King of the OZ as he left – never to show his face again.

Cain was utterly shocked at this crazy turn of events. Turning to DG, who had run up and hugged her mother, he smiled knowing that nothing would stand in the way of her happiness again. He would not have believed what happened, had he not seen it for himself – the queen had sent her husband away. Cain knew there would be celebrations all over the OZ when word got out. The King was not liked by the people of the OZ, and they would be glad to be rid of him and have the real royal family in charge.

The Queen, now visibly relaxed spoke to her youngest daughter " Now you and Mr. Cain can be happy. That was all I ever wanted for you. If you would like to tell Azkadellia the news, I am sure she will be happy, about everything." She smiled warmly at her daughter and Cain, who were hugging happily, glad no one else would stand in their way of happiness.

DG and Cain slowly separated and nodded, still holding hands and stunned, and left to find Azkadellia.

"She did what??" Azkadellia yelled. Unbeknownst to both DG and Cain she was happy for her mother. Azkadellia had known her mother had been unhappy for a very long time with her short tempered husband.

DG and Cain were shocked to find, only a millisecond later, that they were being bear hugged by Azkadellia. Finally she let go, and asked, "Now that that mess is over, what else did you want to tell me?" Azkadellia looked quizzically at her little sister, wondering what else there could possible be.

"Well…" DG started, smiling hugely, "me and Wyatt here are together."

After a long pause, Cain answered Azkadellia's unasked question, "and yes, we are in love."

Both sisters laughed at Cain, and knew that eventually he would fit into their crazy family just perfectly.


End file.
